The present invention relates to a method of producing a built-up heat exchanger and product thereof, and more particularly to a built-up heat exchanger in which a total heat radiating surface area may be easily adjusted according to actual need in different applications.
Following the rapid development in the information industry, various kinds of electronic elements, such as chips, microprocessors, etc., all have high operating temperatures. It is therefore necessary to provide such elements with heat radiating means in the form of heat exchanging devices.
A conventional heat exchanging device includes a radiator integrally formed from a whole piece of extruded aluminum. Such one-piece extruded aluminum radiators require large amounts of aluminum material and have a high manufacturing cost. To eliminate disadvantages existing in the conventional one-piece radiator, less expensive built-up radiators have been developed. Taiwanese New Utility Model Patent Publication No. 223957 discloses a seat 2 for fixedly receiving a plurality of radiating fins 1 thereon, as shown in FIG. 1. The radiating fins 1 are each in the form of a plate having a lower end inserted in one of a plurality of parallel grooves formed on the seat 2. The parallel grooves include deep and shallow grooves 21 and 22, respectively, alternately arranged on the seat 2. The radiating fins 1 are inserted in the deep grooves 21.
A radiator built up from the above-described radiating fins 1 and seat 2 has the following drawbacks:
1. There are fixed numbers of deep grooves 21 on the seat 2 for receiving only fixed numbers of radiating fins 1. Therefore, the radiator so formed has limited radiating efficiency due to limited heat radiating surface area provided by the fixed numbers of radiating fins 1. The radiator can not be adapted to applications that require a higher radiating efficiency. PA1 2. Although the radiating fins 1 can be designed to have different heights to increase total radiating surface area thereof, the radiating fins 1 tend to move in or even separate from the deep grooves 21 if they are too high. Moreover, the heightened radiating fins 1 require a considerably large mounting space. PA1 3. The deep grooves 21 do not provide sufficient strength for associating the radiating fins 1 with the seat 2, particularly when the radiator formed from the radiating fins 1 and the seat 2 has an increased volume.
The present invention therefore develops a built-up heat exchanger that eliminates the drawbacks existing in the conventional one-piece radiator and the built-up radiator disclosed in Taiwanese New Utility Model Patent Publication No. 223957.